Easter Passion
by BAUMember
Summary: SAMCKED Easter fun...


**Happy Easter folks here is a wee smacked story for you all I hope you like, I own nothing……**

It was Easter Sunday and Mac was sat in his office finishing off some paperwork, he had let the team have a half day as it was quiet in the lab, signing the last case file Mac placed his pen down and sighed, just then a knock on the door caught his attention, looking up he saw Stella he smiled and waved her in. "Stella what are you still doing here" he asked as she walked behind his desk and sat upon it, something she did often.

"I have just finished off some paperwork and I wanted to ask you for Easter dinner" came the reply as she munched on a bag of mini caramel eggs, "Sure that would be great" smiled Mac, just then he gently grabbed her wrist and pinched the bag from her hands "Hey not fair" she pouted as Mac shoved a few of the mini eggs in his mouth, "Mm these are quiet tasty you sure you want them back" he teased standing up "Mac don't you dare eat them all" she threatened as she stood up and walked towards him.

"Give" she smiled placing one hand on her waist as the other was out in front of her, "What you going to do if I don't" Mac replied eating a few more eggs, "Well I will just have to un invite you for dinner and then you wont get your Easter surprise" she replied stepping closer, "What Easter surprise" came the reply, just then Stella grabbed the bag and quickly moved back from Mac, "Oh playing that game are we" he grinned as he chased after her, she ran down the hall to the ladies toilets she didn't quiet make it to the cubicle as Mac grabbed her waist, spinning her around he tried to grab the bag of sweets "No you don't Taylor they are mine" Stella giggled as Mac tickled her causing her arms to drop, Mac held on to the bag grabbing the last egg he smiled "I win last one" he grinned and placed it half in his mouth, "You want to share he asked" biting it in half, placing the other half in Stella's mouth he smiled as she ate the chocolate, "Gee thanks for giving me MY last chocolate Mac" she mocked.

Mac was grinning at her and she became worried "Why are you looking at me like that" she wondered, "You have caramel on your lip" came the reply from Mac, "Thanks" Stella smiled as he moved her hand up to wipe the caramel away, suddenly Mac grabbed her wrist stopping her, "Close your eyes" he asked "Why" Stella replied looking at Mac, "Bonasera for once in your life will you just do as I tell you please" Mac laughed as Stella closed her eyes.

Leaning in closer Mac brushed his lips with hers and licked the caramel away, Stella felt her heart stop beating when she felt his soft lips crease hers, "Mac" she gasped when she felt his lips move away "There you go the caramel is all away now" he smiled when she opened her eyes, blue eyes met green as they looked at each other for what seemed like eternity, "Thanks" Stella mumbled as she tried to catch her breath. Stepping back Mac smiled "So what time do you want me round for dinner then" It took Stella a moment to reply, "Oh err come round for 8" she mumbled "8 it is then I will bring some wine" replied Mac smiling as he left the ladies toilets, heading back to his office he gathered his things and left for home.

Stella was still stood in the same spot, her mind was going crazy after what just happened, smiling she gently rubbed her finger tips across her lips, the same lips that Mac had moments earlier just kissed, "He kissed me" she mumbled and headed towards her office, she gathered her things up and also headed home, she stopped off at the grocery store and picked up a few things for dinner, seeing some half price chocolate eggs she smiled and bought a big one for Mac.

It was just approaching 8 when the door went Stella quickly got rid of her apron ruffled her hair she smiled and walked to the door she opened it and saw Mac ,he had a bottle of wine in one hand and a large caramel chocolate egg in the other, "Hey come in" Stella greeted as she stepped aside, "Happy Easter Stella" Mac smiled handing her the egg, he leaned in and kissed her cheek Stella blushed usualy she was the one that kissed him but now Mac had kissed her twice in one day, "This had to be a record" she thought.

Closing the front door Stella headed to the kitchen placing the egg on the side she grabbed Mac's and handed it to him "Happy Easter" she smiled, taking the egg Mac thanked Stella and placed it next to hers, "Could you open the wine for me while I serve dinner" Stella asked glancing at Mac, "Sure no problem" he smiled causing her to blush, "So what is for dinner it smells lovely" asked Mac as he looked over Stella's shoulder, she could feel his warm breath upon her neck, "Pasta Carbonara your favourite" she replied, a few moments later Stella served the food as Mac poured the wine, "Cheers" the both smiled.

Tucking into the meal Mac and Stella chatted about random stuff, but neither if them dared to bring up the kiss that had happened earlier that day, once dinner was finished Mac leaned back against the chair and smiled "Well that was amazing thank you" he said looking at her.

"Your welcome" Stella replied as she stood up and collected there plates, walking to the sink she didnt get far as she felt Mac's arms wrap around her waist stopping her mid way, releasing one arm Mac lifted the plates from her hands and placed them on the side, Stella gulped as he felt Mac twist her round, his hands were on her waist he was looking deep into her eyes "Do I have caramel on my lips again" Stella smirked, Mac leaned in closer "No not this time I just want to kiss you" came the reply, soon his lips brushed against hers, as Mac kissed her for the second time that day Stella felt her world spin the kiss was electric, parting her lips she granted him access letting his tongue explore her mouth, they kissed for what seemed like forever until they both needed air, leaning his head against hers Mac smiled, "You ok" Stella opened her eyes and looked at him "I couldn't be better" she replied pulling him into a hug.

As Mac's body pressed against hers they could both feel there sexual desire come alive, "You fancy taking this to the bedroom" Stella whispered into Mac' ear, "Only on one condition" came the reply, Stella pulled back from the hug and looked at Mac "What's that" she asked with a questioning look, "That I can bring my caramel eggs with me, you see I like the taste of caramel Stella and I want more" Mac replied with a grin.

Grabbing Mac's hand in one of her hands Stella grabbed the egg with the other and practically dragged Mac to her bedroom, slamming the door shut she walked over to the bed and lay down bringing Mac with her, soon they where showering each other with hungry kisses, pulling Stella's top off Mac smiled at the black underwear that held her ample sized breasts in place, leaning down he kissed top of the bra before moving it lower to revel her tanned nipple, taking the small bud in his mouth Mac sucked and licked as he rubbed the other nipple with his thumb and finger, switching places he continued his assault with his lips before moving back up to kiss Stella's lips, sliding her hands under his top Stella pulled it over his head and tossed in on the floor, soon her hands got to work on his bottoms, unbuttoning his jeans she slowly pulled the zipper down and slipped her hand inside the black boxers, Mac sighed as he felt her hand grab his hard cock, stroking it up and down Stella smiled "You are a big boy aren't you" Mac simply nodded in reply as words had failed him, puling Stella's trousers and panties off Mac then pulled his jeans off getting between her legs he placed his cock at her entrance.

"Oh Mac" Stella moaned as she felt him slowly penetrate her, rocking slowly he undid her bra and let her chest become free giving him better access, reaching for the chocolate egg Stella grabbed one and rubbed the caramel on her nipple, pumping hard Mac leaned down and licked the sweet substance then kissed her lips, "Oh Fuck" Stella, Mac panted as she thrust upwards to meet him, wrapping her legs around his waist she clammed her muscles around his dick as the she screamed her orgasm "MAC" she yelled as his name echoed around her room, feeling her juices pour over his cock Mac pumped a few more times , then it was his turn to scream Stella's name feeling his dick explode inside her Mac grunted and collapsed on top, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck he inhaled her scent and the caramel from the eggs.

"Who knew mini caramel eggs would bring out the horny side in Mac" giggled Stella as she rubbed his back, lifting his head to look at her he smiled "I haven't even stared yet" came the reply as he pulled is cock out of her, grabbing some of the eggs Mac opened them and made a trail of caramel from her nipple to her sheath, letting the sticky substance coat her hairs, slowly following the trail with his tongue Stella watched in excitement at what was to come.

Reaching her clit Mac licked the caramel away, while he nipped and sucked on her outer lips, placing some of the caramel on his tongue Mac inserted it deep with in her and licked her out, feeling Stella move her hips to his face he smiled as her second orgasm took over her body, "Oh gawd Mac" she panted, happy with his achievement Mac moved back up her body and kissed her lips, tasting the caramel along with her and Mac's essence sent Stella wild she hungrily kissed his lips savouring the taste.

Pushing Mac over so he was on his back Stella sat upon his thighs and covered his errection in caramel, looking up at Mac she smiled before lowering her head and licking her tongue along the shaft she tasted the caramel and smiled, wrapping her lips around his cock she took Mac deep, Mac loved the feeling she was giving him closing his eyes he gently thrust into her mouth panting her name, "I'm going to cum Stella" he panted , slowly moving Stella sank down on top of him and rocked her hips, soon Mac shot his load inside her once again. Placing her hands upon his chest Stella smiled down at Mac, while his hands held her waist "Happy Easter" she grinned leaning to kiss him, "Happy Easter" he replied pulling her close and deepening the kiss. Soon they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms with traces of caramel and chocolate eggs surrounding them, evidence from there night of Easter Passion.

**Well I do hope that you liked that story Happy Easter to you all, for those of you who are reading My Stella I'm working on the next chapter just now just trying to find some idea of what to write next once I figure it out I will get it posted and A life changing moment will be updated soon, this story is a in between to keep you all going. **

**It looks like I will be relying on smacked fiction a lot in the future as am seriously considering not watching the show anymore unless they get rid of the two bimbos, I don't want Aubrey and I certainly don't want Payton back, I hardly watched season 3 as she was in it and she is coming back its going to ruin the show, I hope the CSI NY people realise that when there viewing stats drop that they are making a mistake, sadly I cant contribute to viewing stats on CBS as I don't live in the US so I'm hoping that all you US smacked fans do it on the rest of the worlds behalf we are right behind you,,,, GIVE US SMAKCED how hard can it be………Ok calm now, Please RnR my story I will love you forever if you do xxxx**


End file.
